Proud of Your Boy
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: Inuyasha makes a visit to his mother's grave, and finds himself reminiscing on his past. Oneshot, songfic.


A/N: Okay, folks, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!

Flames=smores.

I don't own anything from Inuyasha except this plot, and I also don't own "Proud of Your Boy" by Clay Aiken. On with the show!!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The summer wind blew softly, shaking the leaves in the trees and caressing the silver hair of a young man as he walked down the steep hill's path. A shimmering blue lake sprawled out lazily across the valley, a massive oak tree standing guard next to the edge. It was there that the boy stopped, gazing down at a small headstone, dwarfed by huge bunches of flowers.

He knelt down softly, placing the colorful bouquet he carried in the forefront.

"Happy birthday, Mom," Inuyasha said quietly, his hair flowing like silk around him. "I know I haven't been back to visit as often as I should, but I've just been so busy."

He crossed his legs and sat Indian-style, sheathing his arms in his sleeves. He sighed, becoming lost in his thoughts. The tree cast shadows on the hanyou and grave, as the sun tried uselessly to brighten the patch of earth.

The piercing screech of a sparrow knocked Inuyasha out of his reverie, and he looked back down at the headstone, smirking.

"Man, Mom, I wish I could show you how much I've grown. How much better I can fight. Maybe you'd even think I look a little more like Dad now." Inuyasha sighed again. "And Kagome. I _really _wish you could meet her. I think you'd like her."

He fell silent again, remembering his childhood, how hard it had been, and not just on him. His mother had suffered so much, just for giving birth to him, a hanyou. The abuse she'd gone through, and not just from strangers. Her own family, her flesh and blood, had thrown her out into the winter cold, with threats of death if she came back. Inuyasha's face fell once again.

'Then again, maybe it's better that you can't see me. I wouldn't blame you a bit if you hated me, just like the rest of them.'

"_**Proud of your boy. I'll make you proud of your boy."**_

"_**Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma, you're in for a pleasant surprise."**_

Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure why he was singing, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop. It actually felt...good. Good to get everything off his chest.

"_**I've wasted time. I've wasted me."**_

"_**So say I'm slow for my age, a late bloomer. Okay, I agree..."**_

He smiled ruefully. He'd wasted so much time, trying to be the perfect boy, the perfect son, that he'd forgotten to have a childhood.

"_Inuyasha, that's too big for you to carry," his mother scolded. He looked down at his five-year-old feet. "I'm sorry, Ma. I just wanted to help you," he said apologetically, his puppy ears drooping._

_Izaiyoi smiled down at her boy. "It's okay," she said softly, taking the barrel from him. "Just go play in the fields and let me handle this. You're a child. Go have some fun. You don't always have to help me."_

"_**That I've been one rotten kid. Some son, some pride, and some joy."**_

"_**But I'll get over these lousin' up, messin' up, screwin' up times."**_

"_Inuyasha, why did you do that," his mother questioned softly. He looked at the ground. Why was he getting scolded? Was it HIS fault the village children always called him names and made him mad? He hadn't meant to get angry, it just happened. "Keh," he replied. "It was just a little mud, what's the big deal?" Izaiyoi sighed. Why had he thrown mud at the children? It just wasn't like him. "Besides, they started it," she heard him mutter. She turned back to find him fisting his hands, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. "I don't get it, Ma. Why do they treat me so different?!" he spat angrily. Izaiyoi's shoulders drooped. She held out her arms, silently inviting him in. He complied, and nestled into her lap. "Oh, Inuyasha," she cooed. "They just don't understand that you're special. Don't listen to them, because no matter what they say, you will ALWAYS be precious in my eyes." He sat still for a bit, then nodded, falling off to sleep._

"_**You see, Ma, now comes the better part. Someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart."**_

"_**Make good and finally make you proud of your boy."**_

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes. All he had ever wanted was for her to be proud of him.

"_**Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer. You won't get a fight here, no ma'am."**_

"_**Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good. But that couldn't be all that I am!"**_

"_**Water flows under the bridge. Let it pass, let it go"**_

"_**There's no good reason that you should believe me, not yet, I know..."**_

He'd never been a model citizen, especially after his mother's death. All alone in the world, he'd had to steal food, steal money, anything in order to survive. Yet, he'd saved some vestiges of his pride. He'd only stolen from those who had an overabundance, never from someone who needed it.

"_**But someday and soon, I'll make you proud of your boy."**_

"_**Though I can't make myself taller, or smarter, or handsome, or wise,"**_

It was getting late, and Inuyasha rose to go back to the campsite. It was the night of the new moon, and his senses had been waning since midday. It wouldn't be the best idea to get stuck out here in the dark, and run into some demon. He took one last look down at his mother's grave, singing softly.

"_**I'll do my best, what else can I do?"**_

"_**Since I wasn't born perfect, like Dad or you."  
**_

"_**Mom, I will try to, try hard to make you proud of your boy..."**_

As Inuyasha left the clearing, a gentle wind caressed him, and it felt almost as if two arms were enveloping him...

- - -

Back in the clearing, Kagome slowly sunk to the ground against the tree trunk, tears falling thickly down her face.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Please R&R! I want to know what you guys think!!


End file.
